


Where Do You Sleep?

by StillNotGinger10



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Leonard Snart Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Barry's visiting the Waverider and discovers the mystery we've all been wondering about for two seasons now, and he demands answers. Where exactly does Mick sleep?





	Where Do You Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing that I wrote while tired. Don't take it too seriously. But it involves confused/oblivious/foot-in-mouth Barry and forward/flirty Mick, so it's pretty fun :D And Len is alive! Always a plus.
> 
> Thank you youmakemesoangry for encouraging my late night shenanigans XD

“Red.”

Barry turned to face the door at the sound of Mick’s voice. Uh oh. He hadn’t expected him to be back so soon, but there Mick stood with Snart at his side.

“Hey, guys,” Barry said awkwardly as he stood from the bench press to walk towards the door.

“What are you doing in here?” Mick asked. A completely reasonable question, Barry had to admit. It probably looked really suspicious that he was in Mick’s room without his permission.

“Ever since Ray found out I’m going to invent Gideon, he keeps asking me questions about her design that I have no idea how to answer,” Barry started, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to think of how exactly to explain. Might as well plunge right in. “And well, I figured you’ve probably intimidated the crew enough by now that they stay away from your room.”

Snart snorted. “Doesn’t seem to have scared you off.”

“Uh you were with Snart, so I figured you wouldn’t mind,” Barry said. Then quieter, “Or notice.”

Before Mick could answer, Sara joined them.

Her raised eyebrows clearly said she wanted to know what was going on, but instead of asking, she said, “Nate wants to have a movie night. You’re all invited. Barry, any reason Ray’s so interested in making sure you’re there?”

“Because Red loves movies,” Mick said.

“He does?”

“I do?”

“Yeah,” Mick said, staring at Barry. “Can’t get enough.”

“So uncalled for,” Barry muttered to Mick as he walked out of the room.

“Do I want to know what that was about?” Sara asked once Barry was next to her.

He was about to say _no_ when he heard Mick call him and turned around.

“Hey, Red, I’ll share my room, if you share my bed.”

What? But—“You don’t have a bed.”

Sara barked out a laugh. “ _That’s_ your problem with that?”

“But he doesn’t,” Barry half shouted, indignant. “It’s been driving me crazy for the last half hour. Where do you sleep?” he asked, focusing back on Mick. “Or wait…You were with Snart. Do you sleep in his room? Are you two…? I don’t know how I feel about threesomes.”

“Again,” Sara said, “ _that’s_ the problem?”

“I’m not sleeping with Snart,” Mick said at the same time.

“Then where do you sleep?” Barry asked, loud and slow. It was driving him crazy.

“The bench press,” Mick said, bringing Barry up short.

He stuck his head back in the doorway to better see the bench press. It was as slim and short as expected. How did Mick have room to sleep on there, much less do anything else?

“I'm not having sex on a bench,” Barry said, now standing much closer to Mick.

“There’s a bed in your room,” Mick said, eyes intense as he stared down the speedster.

“You know what?” Sara asked. “I’ll tell the others you’re busy.”

“I’ll join you,” Snart said.

A cry of “That completely defeats the point of hiding in _your_ room,” followed them down the hall.


End file.
